WindClan
WindClan is known for their love of open spaces. They are excellent hunters of the swiftest of prey species in addition to having a reputation as quick witted amongst the other clans. The pelts of WindClan favor shades of gray and brown, perhaps as a natural outgrowth of the camouflage those colors provide. Territory WindClan's Forest Territory :Camp: Sheltered in a sandy ravine in the center of the territory :Abandoned Badger Set: A tunnel once used by badgers :Gorge: A deep gorge cut by the river in the terrain :Twoleg Farm: The northwest border of the territory is marked by a farm :Outlook Rock: A large stone on the border heading towards Fourtrees WindClan's Lake Territory :Lake Shore: WindClan is located on the eastern shore of the Lake :Moonpool Stream: A stream marked WindClan's northern border, which is shared with ThunderClan :Camp: A hollow in the ground at the center of the territory :Horseplace: The fence of Horseplace marks the Southern border of WindClan In the Original Series Into the Wild - The Darkest Hour WindClan is the clan of the uplands. The are slim, compact cats known for catching rabbits. The WindClanners are driven from their territory by ShadowClan, led by Brokenstar. Fireheart and Graystripe help WindClan return to their home, but not before RiverClan started hunting on their territory. Once it is discovered that ThunderClan was sheltering Brokentail, they attack in alliance with ShadowClan with the intent to slay the former leader. Two WindClan warriors, Mudclaw, Tornear, and an apprentice, stop Bluestar from traveling to the Moonstone through their territory. Bluestar accuses WindClan of stealing ThunderClan's prey, when it was actually the dog pack. Fireheart organized a meeting between Bluestar and Tallstar to avert the needless battle, leading to peace again between the two clans. WindClan was the first Clan to join ThunderClan as a part of LionClanto fight in the battle against Scourge's BloodClan. In Firestar's Quest In this book it is discovered that WindClan helped the other three Clans drive out the lost fifth Clan, SkyClan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight - Dawn An irritable dark gray apprentice is selected by StarClan as the delegate of WindClan for the journey to discover the fate of all the clans. Crowpaw fell in love with Feathertail of RiverClan. Feathertail later dies saving Crowpaw from Sharptooth. WindClan, along with all the other clans, travel to the new territories. Starlight Crowpaw, now Crowfeather, goes with the other cats (and Mistyfoot since Stormfur wasn't with them) to scout out new territories for the Clans. Tallstar, the frail WindClan leader, loses his last life at the lakeside and goes to join StarClan. As he is dying, Tallstar makes Onewhisker WindClan's new leader, saying that Mudclaw, the former deputy, is not the right cat to lead WindClan. Tallstar doesn't, however, use the ritual words for a deputy ceremony, and passes on after naming his successor. Firestar and Brambleclaw witness Tallstar's death, and go to announce it with Onewhisker to the Clans. Mudclaw is furious at Onewhisker's sudden leadership, and he eventually leads an attack against his new leader. But WindClan is not the only Clan turning against Onewhisker. Hawkfrost from RiverClan, Tigerstar's other son, was secretly gathering cats for Mudclaw's rebellion. Their plan is foiled by StarClan when they strike a tree with lightning, causing it to fall on Mudclaw. Mudclaw died, and a bridge to the Island was made. Twilight In the New Prophecy the biggest thing that happens to the clan of the moors is Crowpaw's love affairs with Feathertail( a RiverClan she-cat) and Leafpool, the Thunderclan medicine cat. In the New Prophecy Series, Tallstar dies and is replaced by Onestar. The Clan becomes hostile towards ThunderClan with the rise of Onestar, but are smoothed by the badger attack that befalls ThunderClan. After that WindClan simply blends in. Sunset Coming Soon The Power of Three The Sight Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, takes on an apprentice, Kestrelpaw. History of Ranks Leader | width="10%" | |- |} Deputy | width="10%" | |- |} Medicine Cat | width="10%"| |- |} Category:Clans Category:Clans